Sunshine Days
by Purplestripe66
Summary: PRiS AU. PRiS never happened. All the rangers are regular high school students on Earth, including Andros, Zhane, and Karone. Extreem fluff ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is not mine. They belong to Disney. The characters (in alphabetical order) Akume, Challon, and Rosa are also not mine. They are real people who have given me permission to use them in this fic.

Also, I need to thank **tsukinoakume**for the title of this. Which is terribly impressive since she doesn't even know what it's about. I mean even a little.

**A/N:** This is a PRiS AU that takes place on Earth in high school. All the rangers where born on and live on Earth in this. There aren't any evil villains however, nor are the rangers actually rangers. Major fluff warning. Andros/Ashley, Karone/Zhane, Cassie/Phantom, Carlos/OC as well as some OC/OC (although I'm not sure you can call them "OCs" but... yeah).

**Rated:** K+

**Sunshine Days: Chapterr 1**

Karone tapped her fingers on her binder. She liked English, but it was pretty boring when she had already read the book, twice. She glanced up at the clock wondering how Ashley's history test was going. She hoped that it wasn't too hard, Karone had the same history class third period. And history was a subject she really didn't like.

Finally the bell rang, and Karone let out a sigh of relief. She gathered up her things, stuffing her binder in her backpack and picking up her books. She absentmindedly acknowledged Ms. Teller's reminder that their reports where due on Monday before heading out into the hallway, towards her locker.

"Karone!"

Karone turned to see TJ hurrying to catch up with her, "Hey, Teej, what's up?"

"Did you finish the biology homework?"

Karone rolled her eyes, "You wanna borrow my notes?"

"That'd be great," TJ smiled.

"They're in my locker," she told him starting down the hall. "You know, I'm really starting to worry about our group project," Karone joked.

"Hey, don't worry about that. My part's almost done."

She smiled at him as they reached her locker. Karone put away her books and pulled out her other binder. "Ok, yesterday's notes," she said taking the last three pages out. She sighed at the look on his face, tucking them back in. "Just make sure you're done by fourth period," she told him handing him the whole binder.

"Thanks Karone," TJ grinned.

"Right," Karone shook her head, watching him head down the hallway. She shut her locker and started towards the gym.

* * *

"Hi," Ashley said cheerfully, bouncing up to her, already dressed in her gym clothes.

Karone slipped the white t-shirt over her head, "Hi." She folded her jeans shorts and purple blouse, putting them in the gym locker. "Oh, how was that history test?" she asked sitting down on the bench to put on her sneakers.

"Oh it wasn't so bad."

Karone looked up, "'Not so bad' by your standards, or mine?"

Ashley sat down, putting an arm around her, "You'll do fine."

Karone sighed, "Yeah, I hope so."

Ashley smiled, squeezing her shoulders, "Come on, don't wanna be late. I really don't wanna have to run laps."

"Right," Karone got up, shoving her backpack into her locker and shutting it. The girls went out the back door of the locker room, and down the hall into the gym. Most of their class was already there.

"Hey!" Cassie called out before tossing a volley ball to Ashley. "You're captain today," she told her.

Ms. Jenkins blew her whistle before Ashley could respond, "Ok, everyone, line up for attendance." Karone did her best to push the worries about her history test out of her mind as they went through the beginning of class routine. Ms. Jenkins called attendance, they ran a warm up lap around the gym, then did stretches.

"Ok, get into teams of six. Uh, there'll be two teams of seven," Ms. Jenkins told them, tallying up the attendance sheet.

Karone, Ashley, and Cassie automatically drifted together. Ashley looked around the gym, she waved when she spotted two girls, "Rosa, Challon, wanna be on our team?"

"Sure," Challon agreed, following Rosa over.

"I'm not really good," Rosa warned them.

"That's ok," Cassie assured her, "neither am I.'

"We just need one more," Karone said, looking around for a sixth.

"How about Akume?" Challon suggested waving to her friend.

"Great," Ashley said, smiling at their new teammate. They positioned themselves around the court, with Ashley as the server, then, going clockwise, Cassie, Akume, Challon, Rosa, and Karone.

Ms. Jenkins went over what she was grading on again before passing out the volleyballs. "Who serves?" Jenna, a girl from the other team asked.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Cassie suggested. Ashley's team won and she served the ball over the net. Cassie passed the return to Karone who spiked it over the net, scoring a point.

"All right! That was great Karone," Ashley told her, catching the ball. She served the ball again, the other team hit it twice before hitting it back over the net. Ashley passed it forward but Rosa missed.

"Sorry," she said, rolling the ball to the other team. They volleyed the ball for a couple of minutes before Karone scored another point. The other team tossed her the ball and they rotated clockwise.

Karone giggled as her first serve scored a point. "How do you hit like that?" Challon asked in amazement.

Karone just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm just good at volleyball."

"You should really think about joining the volleyball team," Ashley told her.

"You think so?" Karone asked, serving the ball again. This time one of the girls on the other team hit it back. Akume took a couple steps back, going for the ball. She stumbled, and fell backwards, right on top of Zhane.

"Are you ok?" Zhane asked, managing to stand to help Akume up.

"Everyone all right?" Ms. Jenkins asked, coming over.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Jenkins asked, looking at Zhane.

"Coach Benit sent me," he told her, handing her a piece of paper. Karone smiled widely when Zhane grinned at her.

"You're blushing," Ashley whispered.

"I am not!" Karone said defensively, still smiling.

"Are we playing?" one of the girls from the other team asked.

"You're sure you're ok?" Ms. Jenkins asked.

Akume looked tempted to say no, but she nodded, taking her place on the court.

Karone did her best to pay attention to the game, but she couldn't help herself from glancing back at Zhane. She did manage not to drop the ball at least, but barely. She noticed Zhane pause at the door, watching her. She grinned, spiking the ball over the net.

"Show off," Cassie murmured to her.

Karone crinkled her nose at her, not bothering to deny it.

They rotated again as the other team rolled ball to Rosa. "I'm really not very good," she warned them. She threw up the ball and hit it towards the net. She missed hitting Challon in the head instead. Rosa gasped. "Are you ok?" she asked hurrying to her girlfriend's side. The other girls moved in closer, all asking a version of the same question.

"You hit me!" Challon said rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Ms. Jenkins called from the other side off the gym.

"It wasn't me. It was Karone," she told her, trying to look innocent. "Are you ok?"

Karone scrunched her nose at her, "Did not."

Challon smiled at them and nodded. Rosa smiled back and kissed her.

"I'm ok," Challon told Ms. Jenkins, still holding her head.

She frowned, "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No, I'm ok, really," Challon promised.

"Maybe she should sit out for a while?" Rosa suggested.

"Good idea," Ms. Jenkins agreed.

"And I should probably go with her. Just to make sure she's ok."

Ms. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at her, "All right, just for five minutes. One of you come over here so the teams are even," she told the other team.

A girl named Molly switched over to their side. The rest of the period was more or less uneventful. Challon and Rosa never did come back to the game. Although Karone figured that she couldn't have been hurt to badly since every time she glanced over at them they where involved in various levels of what proved to be a rather lengthy make out session.

* * *

"Well I think you two had more fun than we did," Cassie said to Challon and Rosa after class.

"Heh, I'm sure they did," Akume told her.

"Oh leave them alone," Ashley giggled. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah," Karone agreed.

"I didn't say it wasn't," Akume said.

Karone smiled at them all heading for her locker. As soon as she saw her backpack, she groaned, remembering her history test. She sighed, slowly changing back into her clothes.

"You are _not_ still worried about that test, are you?" Ashley asked.

"I can't help it," Karone said, folding up her gym clothes and placing them neatly in her backpack. She didn't know why she did that. They would just get bunched up at the bottom as soon as she picked it up, but she had gotten into the habit of doing it. "You don't know what it's like to have Andros as a brother. My parents expect me to be as good as him in everything. It's not my fault he has no life."

Ashley giggled at her, "Well, I'll try to distract him from his homework more often for you."

Karone smiled as the bell rang, "Thanks, I appreciate that." She gave Ashley a quick half hug, "See you guys at lunch?" Ashley, Challon, Rosa, Cassie, and Akume all called out various acknowledgments and goodbyes as they headed towards their various third period classes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I totally plagiarized something StarAndrea says in this, but I plagiarized it from something the real StarAndrea told me, so. ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to get around to writing this. Hope everyone who's in it likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here. The characters you recognize from PR are Disney's (although since Disney has all but disowned PR, I say they're Saban's. And the real people turned characters are the property of the real people they are based on. And whether or not they remember this, since last I talked about this fic was about 10 months ago they all asked/gave permission to be in this fic.

A/N 2: This fic was written quite a while ago, I just wasn't able to post it here at the time. I'm leaving the origional disclaimer even though I know Disney doesn't own PR anymore. I'm sorry about the long posting delay.

Rated: K+

* * *

Sunshine Days Ch. 2

Karone smiled at the lunch lady, "Thank you." She picked up her tray, looking for a way to get through the noisy, crowded cafeteria to the doors to the courtyard.

She made it outside and headed for the group's usual table. Andros, Zhane, TJ, Akume, and Carlos were already there. "Hey," she said setting her tray down next to her brother.

"Hi," Zhane smiled at her. Karone smiled back.

"Oh, here are your notes Karone," TJ handed her back her binder across the table.

"Thanks," she said dropping it in her backpack. "Did you get the homework done?"

TJ nodded, "Yeah."

"You've got to start paying attention in class Teej," Carlos told him taking a bite of his pizza.

"I can't help it!" TJ said, an involuntary grin spreading across his face.

"It's cause of Linda" Cassie teased, coming over and setting her tray down next to him.

TJ shoved he with his shoulder in response when she sat down.

"Hi," Rosa said happily following close behind her with Challon and Aofie.

"You look happy," Akume observed.

"I get to drive today," she said putting her tray down next to her.

"Oh! Is that today?" Cassie asked. "I never would have guessed."

"You're making me excited for drivers ed next year, Rosa," Aofie grinned, poking at her salad.

"I want to braid your hair," Akume announced suddenly to Carlos.

TJ suppressed a laugh at that, barely keeping from spraying his milk everywhere.

"That was random," Challon took a sip of her coffee.

Carlos shoved him. "You're just jealous," he said, obediently turning around for his girlfriend.

"Of the girlfriend, or the hair?" Andros asked.

"It's so pretty," Akume ignored them. "I wanna touch it," she didn't wait for Carlos' reply before starting to run her fingers through his hair.

Aofie giggled, "You guys are cute."

"Hey!" Ashley called, coming over to the table with StarAndrea. She gave Andros a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Hi!" StarAndrea said, sitting down next to Rosa. "So are you excited about your drivers test today?"

"Not at all," Cassie teased, picking up a french fry.

Rosa rolled her eyes, ignoring her.

"I can come cheer you on if you'd like," StarAndrea told her, opening her water bottle.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Oh! We should go out after to celebrate!" Aofie suggested.

"We can come too," Karone volunteered, glancing at Andros. He just shrugged in response. Karone rolled her eyes.

"Just take that to be a very enthusiastic yes," Zhane said. "It would be rude to not do do everything we can to support such a lovely lady."

Challon frowned at him. "Hey, stop flirting with my girlfriend," she objected, giving Rosa a kiss.

"Don't worry about them," Akume told Zhane, busy weaving Carlos' hair into what looked like a very complicated french braid. "She just wants any excuse she can think of to make out in public."

Challon stuck her tongue out at her, "I don't need an excuse. She's just to cute."

Rosa giggled at that, but before she had a chance to respond, Challon kissed her again.

"And what's wrong with that?" Carlos asked, twisting around.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," Akume told him, kissing him.

Ashley shook her head, "Oh hey, how did you do on that history test Karone?" she asked.

Karone wrinkled her nose in response, "I don't like history."

"But history is so great," StarAndrea told her. "I used to not like it either, but you just have to realize that the world did in fact exist before you were born and it actually kind of matters."

"That's kind of nice," Karone said, twirling her fork around in her salad.

"I like history," Cassie said.

"That's because you have Mr. Everett," Akume told her. She'd gone back to playing with Carlos' hair.

"History's ok," Aofie said, adding some parmesan to her pizza. "I prefer English though."

"Well yeah, you have Mr. Cole. Not the dictator," Challon murmured, stealing a handful of fries from Rosa's tray.

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault! They put onions in the lasagna," Challon frowned, poking it.

"Aww! Here, you can have some of my tatter tots, "Aofie said, offering her the paper basket.

"Mine too!" StarAndrea slid her tray over to her.

"You can have one of my breadsticks," Akume offered.

A couple minutes later Challon had a wide assortment of onion-free food on her tray, "Aww, thanks guys."

They finished their lunch making plans to celebrate Rosa's first time behind the wheel in driver's ed, and debating the usefulness of various classes.

When the bell rang, they had decided to meet in the driver's ed parking lot after school and go out for ice cream afterwards. They'd also decided, by majority vote, that gym class, at the very least, needed some serious changes.


End file.
